Incoherencias
by ShadeHana
Summary: Serie de Drabbles y one-shot.VI LE GUSTA. A él le gustan muchas cosas de Sakura, sobretodo sus piernas.
1. Problemas Familiares

Disclaimer applied.

Conjunto de Drabbles y one-shot.

* * *

_Incoherencias._

_._

_I. Problemas Familiares._

_._

_._

Me miró por el entre rejado de su cuna, la sonrisa que mostraba diminutas piezas de una incompleta dentadura, abarcaba toda la extensión de su pequeña carita. Una risita torpe y los ojitos brillosos fueron su último regalo antes de optar por dormirse.

¡Qué barbaridad! Su desalineado cabello negro descansaba en un revoltijo de almohadas y sábanas.

Luego ya solo se escuchó el insistente sonidito de la succión de su dedo.

Yo estaba tendida, desmadejada sobre el suelo de la mullida alfombra color arena. Y la montaña de juguetes que antes habían estado ordenados en una minuciosa clasificación ahora me rodean desparramados en toda la habitación.

"de verdad debes de odiarme"…

Me moví hacia un costado. ¿Qué era eso?

¡Ah sí! Una ruedita del autito de colección que su padre le había regalado hace dos días la quité de debajo de mí y me acomodé para caer en un apacible sueño.

* * *

Por la mañana.

Se levantó y enseguida preparó el desayuno del bebé. Un cuenco de yogurt y cereales y otro de frutas. Quizás, quizás no quisiera ni uno ni lo otro.

Suspiró. Fue a su habitación ordenada con esmero. Todavía dormía. Una levísima brisa hacía mover la blanca cortina que llegaba a tapar una de sus manitos que colgaba por entre los barrotes. Le hizo mimos en su carita hasta que despertó.

El reproche se veía en sus ojitos verde oscuros, mas estiró los brazos pidiéndole silencioso que le alzara. Llevaba puesto su pijama de rayitas.

Se recostó en su pecho y dormitó hasta la cocina. Lo colocó en su sillita y se durmió allí.

Le movía suavemente, aun debía darle el desayuno. Cuando despertó le puso su comida frente a él. Tres segundos después las frutas estaban desperdigadas por todo el suelo de la cocina y el yogurt chorreaba por su silla y camiseta. Le miró con ojos enormes de puro asombro y balbuceó su nombre algunas veces.

Como había predicho, no quería ni uno no lo otro.

Limpiaba el piso con afán y juntaba las frutas inservibles mientras él la veía desde su silla con una maquiavélica sonrisa.

Se incorporó y lo sacó de su silla mientras limpiaba un poco su ropa, por supuesto, lo regañaba.

Salió con su firme pasito por el pasillo, hasta que un objeto regordete y peludo llamo su atención.

Los chillidos del animal se escucharon en toda la casa.

Sakura llegó corriendo a ver la escena.

Himaru arrastraba al gato que se revolvía furioso. El destino de su paseo lo llevaba a la pequeña fuente-llena-en el centro de su cuidado jardín.

Cuando secaba al gatito su pelambrera. Oyó un ruido extraño.

"Pero si Himaru ve tele en este momento" se dijo.

Un sonido más fuerte le alertó y salió otra vez al patio.

El perro que antes estaba detrás de la cerca de su lado del patio ahora cavaba en su jardín, masticaba sus flores y babeaba a su hijo que feliz le aplaudía.

Se desharía de sus… mascotas y pronto, muy pronto.

Llevó al niño al baño, se deshizo de la ropa y lo metió en la bañera. El menor se debatía y gritaba su nombre en cuanto abrió el grifo. Le sentó en la orilla y le limpio a conciencia. Enojado Himaru a la primera oportunidad volcó todo el contenido de su shampoo-que estaba lleno-… al escusado.

Sakura volvía de la recamara a paso rápido, con toalla en mano. Él también se apresuró y apretó el botón.

Sus ojos jade casi, casi derramaron lágrimas.

El baño estaba inundado en espuma con olor a bebé.

Dejó a su niño con un gran mohín y lagrimillas en los ojos, ya cambiado, frente al… televisor-temblaba de solo pensarlo-para disponerse a secar el baño.

Terminó rápido y fue a ver a su retoño que veía tele cantando las cancioncillas a coro con un dinosaurio morado. También un bolígrafo se hallaba en su mano y papeles ¡oh si, muchísimos papeles! sobre la mesa enana del living.

Se acercó con cautela.

Temía lo esperado y esperaba lo que temía. Enumeró cuentas, cartas, boletines, papeles del trabajo de su esposo, carpetas de sus pacientes…

Volvió sin decir nada a la cocina y preparó el almuerzo.

Al terminarlo, post una batalla de comida, de la cual no salió limpia, tampoco su hijo; decidió que la hora de la siesta había llegado… para ella. Para Himaru no, se enfurruño y desparramó todos sus juguetes en el largo del pasillo, recibidor y su cuarto.

Cansado de llorar y chillar durante más o menos, em… si varias horas, cuando ya la hora de la siesta estaba terminando su madre pudo recostarlo.

O no, pero aún no se dormía, primero debía cantarle esas horrorosas canciones que solo dolor de cabeza le daban. Hasta que por fin el infante se apiadó de ella y durmió…

* * *

Llegó a su casa que lucía igual que cuando se fue, o sea tranquila, porque nada más al llegar vio en su recibidor y sala de estar papeles rotos y rayados.

Buscó a su esposa en la cocina. El olor a guisado llenó su nariz, pensó que tal vez Sakura preparaba la cena; pero no era así, había sobre la mesa un plato intacto de comida y otro volcado en la sillita de su hijo. Suspiró. Las necesidades apremiaban. Fue al baño y al tirar la cadena ese exquisito olor a bebé se regó en el piso mojándolo-nuevamente-de una vaporosa espumilla. Un tic se apoderó de uno de sus ojos.

Volvió la búsqueda. Salió al patio y encontró el jardín destrozado, al perro encerrado y atado, al gato mojado y manchas de barro en las blancas tapias.

Los colores estaban subiendo a su rostro pálido… alguien tendría problemas.

Caminaba muy de prisa a la habitación de su hijo, en el pasillo resbaló con un objeto que juraba era el cuerpo de un oso de peluche sin cabeza, apoyó ambas manos para detener la caída, he allí su error, su mano patinó junto con el armazón de lo que antes había sido un cochecito de juguete y su mentón, labios y nariz quedaron pegados al suelo.

Siguió con evidente enojo la estela de muñecos decapitados y juguetes que pasaron por el desarmadero… ¿Qué había estado haciendo Sakura en todo el día?

Entró al azulado cuarto de Himaru, dormía plácidamente en su cuna. Mas allá acurrucada como un niño dormía su esposa en la alfombra mientras murmuraba incoherencias, probablemente regaños.

Le alzó y llevó a su cama. Se abandonó a los dulces sueños de su familia.

* * *

Sintió unos labios sobre los suyos.

-Sasuke-kun, la cena está servida.

-Hai.

Salió de su habitación con cuidado de no tropezar. El pasillo estaba despejado, entro al baño que estaba pulcro y seco… y con aroma bebé. Cuando salió se cruzó con el gato que iba directo hacia el patio, limpios todos, gato, perro y patio. El recibidor lo recibió también ordenado y fresco. Con prisa fue a la cocina y…

-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke-le llamaba su hijo.

-O-t-o-s-a-n-lo corregía él.

Se acercó y lo besó en la coronilla. Himaru demostró su descontento con un mohín cuando se acercó y tomó de la cintura a su esposa.

-¡No! Sakura-gritaba el menor.

-O-k-a-a… hmp como sea.

Se sentó en su lugar, mientras su esposa alegre terminaba de servir la cena y su hijo enfurruñado se cruzaba de brazos poniendo de manifiesto su mal humor. Quizás si hablaba con ellos…

-¿Qué ha sido de su día?

El menor abrió sus ojos enormes y Sakura, ella solo se dejó caer en la silla.

¿Qué, había dicho algo malo?

La risilla nerviosa de su hijo dejó en evidencia lo que se avecinaba, otra reprensión, otro berrinche. Mas no hubo tiempo, Sakura jugueteó con su comida y le distrajo con su adorable presencia.

Y algo que rondaba su cabeza por varios días hizo clic.

-Sakura, he estado pensando…

-¿Si?-le animó a seguir con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué te parece darle un hermanito a Himaru?

La enorme sonrisa se congeló en su rostro.

-Oto-chan, Okaa-chan-los llamó con lagrimillas en sus ojos.

Sorprendidos los mayores le miraron y es que él jamás les llamaba así.

-Solo digamos que hasta que Himaru no se gradúe de la universidad no creo estar lista.

-Demo…-dejó su frase inacabada y miró con insistencia a su mujer.

-Um, bien… podríamos intentarlo.

Qué más daba el lio en la casa, las noches sin dormir, las extenuantes tardes de limpieza si sentía las manos y labios de su esposo recorrerla.

Qué más daba llegar y encontrar un campamento de guerra su hogar todos los días y que Sakura se durmiera antes de comenzar todas las noches si le regalaba siempre esa sonrisa.

Qué más daba que sus papis ahora no le prestaran atención por estar besándose y toqueteándose.

Intentaba contener la risa que le provocaba las cosquillas que el gato le hacía al lamerle el pie para quitar los restos de comida.

Aunque tendría problemas por tener restos de la cena en su ropa, rostro y cabello…

_._

* * *

Espero les guste:)

No podia esperar para subirlo jeje

**Um, reviews?**


	2. Dunas

Disclaimer applied.

* * *

Dunas.

Voy recorriendo las dunas pálidas que se ofrecen tibias y armoniosas. Uhm, tan suaves. Suspiro.

El manto brillante me cubre, a mí, mi desnudez.

Recuerdo la noche que he pasado, soy una sobreviviente, una luchadora; tanto temblaba, en este desierto caucásico, límpido, tirano… un rictus desconocido se posa en mi rostro y yo poso la mirada en la lejanía. Las memorias van y vienen, mi ceño se acentúa, mi labio tiembla, mis mejillas se sonrojan.

Salido el sol, cubierto el cielo, ardiente el suelo, las dunas queman y brillan sudor. Otro infierno que se desata, vago nuevamente con los labios partidos, el corazón encogido, el aire fuera de mi cuerpo y el viento abrasador que arde mis poros, mis cabellos, mi entero desabrigo. Y mana por dentro, por fuera… ah, calidez excelsa la de mis piernas y manos, boca y ojos; el vaho que tranquilo me tortura, me hiere, me ciega. Fuego insaciable el que mi vientre supura.

Y alzada como olas de arenas, las dunas blancas se elevan. Tocan mi cuerpo, lo queman.

Eclipsado el sol por dos lunas negras… ¿quién lo diría? El oasis hacia mi llega.

Gimo su nombre, gime el mío. Mis manos cansadas buscan abrigo. Con dedos, uñas, labios y dientes, marco el terreno, dejando rosados cardenales, en las dunas blancas que lanzan llamas. Mis ojos nublados son testigos.

… suspiro.

-Nada mal para comenzar.

Sonreí.-¿a que si?

-Hmp… le falta algo.

-¿Qué?-pregunté algo desilusionada.

-… Más cuerpo…

...Voy recorriendo las dunas pálidas que se ofrecen tibias y armoniosas. Uhm, tan suaves. Suspiro.

* * *

Siento que sea tan breve, pero no tenía caso explayarme más, además no sabía lo que iba a salir porque no tenía ni idea de lo que escribía je... Algo es seguro, tenía que escribir algo.

Siento tb haber dejado abandonado mi fic, pero es que la facu no me deja respirar por ej: lunes parcial, martes exposicion oral, miercoles TP con nota.

Dios, si sobrevivo a la próxima semana, tengo actualizacion segura.

Reviews?.. por lo menos para darme ánimosU.U

Sayo nos leemos ^^


	3. Cuentos de shinobis

Disclaimer applied.

* * *

.

CUENTOS DE SHINOBIS

.

.

No era aire para respirar, era una mezcla de vapor de agua y otros vapores, ahhh no se.

Caminábamos temblando desde la punta de cada dedo, hasta la masa de cabellos enredados, si, por el vapor. A saber donde nos encontrábamos, el suelo se removía extraño debajo de nosotros, como si una bestia estuviera a punto de despertar, de pensarlo di un salto y arrugue la manga de la camiseta de mi compañero.

No parecía asustado, pero sus ojos no se movían, yo oía su corazón decadente, juro que lo oía… era eso o pensar en que alguien o algo más nos acompañaba.

Mis ojos se empañaron cuando divisé oleadas rojas de calor, no tenían un tinte definido pero quemaban.

Su puño se cerró al rededor de mi muñeca, apretaba con afán, con fuerza. Se detuvo justo cuando delante de nosotros se abrió una grieta que dejaba pasar un hedor abominable. El suelo languidecía y nuestra oportunidad de llegar más allá también, la de salvarnos… si esa qué esperas que llegué y ¡luego te deja!

No supe en qué momento me encontraba corriendo, desesperada, bufaba de puro cansancio, sentía los músculos desgarrarse debajo de mi piel ampollada por el infierno que nos seguía dando alaridos que presagiaban muerte. No oía nada más que los ruidos de las patas del monstruo al cercenar el suelo con sus garras, su respiración candente en el cuello, y esos horribles gritos.

Grite yo cuando sentí la opresión de mi mano, era mi compañero que me daba ánimos con su mirada que decía tan pocas cosas, solo ánimos.

Un brazo corrió por mi cintura y saltamos los tres a un precipicio negro, profundo. Una garra nos azotó cortándonos la reparación y algo más, bastante más…

-AHHHH.

-Ya, Sakura-chan… solo fue un sueño.

-Hmp.

-No… no… e-ra el Kyubi, nos perseguía… a los tres, nos-nos mataba al final.

-P-pero era un sueño… ¿o no?

-No lo creo, dobe.

-¿Ah?

-¿Qué?

Brilló el Sharingan y todos entramos en esa conocida oscuridad, cubierta de vapores, donde era difícil respirar, donde el zorro acampaba a sus anchas, donde destrozaba almas…

.

.

.

-Ya!, basta no quiero oírlo más tu ganas teme…

-Tsk, solo era el principio dobe.

-Admítelo Naruto, solo eres una niñita, y ¡suelta mi mano que me la estás poniendo morada!

-Oh, lo siento, vaya teme tienes alma de narrador, pasta de escritor, r… oye yo no soy una niñita!

-Hmp, demuéstralo.

Sonrisa cargada de malicia.

.

.

.

Tocó sin decoro sus piernas, mientras sus dedos vertiginosos pulsaban su dureza, la sintió gimiendo en su cuello, aferrada a las sabanas. Tentando, su nombre en los labios de ella. Nunca olvidaría esa noche.

Mordisqueó con afiebrada ansia cada parte de sus cuerpo que se ofrecía. Su espalda decorada con doradas pecas, su curva cintura, el pezón que se erguía majestuoso debajo de su mano. Mientras ella jugaba con las hebras negras de su cabello.

Ya no pudo aplazar lo que con urgencia necesitaba, la penetró, sin miramientos y ella en un ulular estridente gimió su nombre.

El vaivén lento hacía que ella apretara sus muslos contra sus caderas rogando con un silbido bajo por más.

¡Que exquisitez sus jades ojos! Con millones de suplicas escritos en ellos.

No podía rendirse a la pasión del momento. Él ante todo era un hombre frío… y el mejor amante. Nadie mejor para enseñarle a ella como se amaba…

.

.

.

-Na-ru-to, ya cállate.

Mega-sonrojo.

-a-además eso es de Jiraiya-sama.

-Woahhhhh… teme no me digas que estás… ahhhh! El teme está exci…

Mega-golpe.

-Es tu turno Sakura.

-A-ja.

.

.

.

Era la quincuagésima vez que lo hacían y siempre con el mismo resultado.

-Naruto tienes un sapo en la barriga, Sasuke estas ahorcándote con esa serpiente, Sakura, deja de escupir babosas…-Suspiró.

No, definitivamente la idea de concebir una bestia parecida a los bijuus no funcionaba.

Repasaron la lista, aun con cierto hipo, falta de aire y demasiada saliva. Nin-jutsus, no. Gen-jutsus, no. Tai-jutsus, no. Reproducción in vitro no. Apareamiento de especies diversas, no. Hibridación, no. Atuendos de Cupido, no. Citas varias, no. Chocolates para San Valentín, no…

Y la lista así seguía, era sencillamente imposible. La serpiente se quejaba de que el sapo era un idiota, la babosa decía que la serpiente no cooperaba, el sapo solo pensaba en comer ramen de bichos.

La idea de hoy había sido intentar comerlos, como lo hacía Orochimaru con sus espadas que vomitaba cuando las necesitara. Tampoco funcionó.

-Tsk. Diablos… estúpida víbora.

Inhaló profundo y soltó un aullido de dolor, al sentir la mordedura de la serpiente que le picara antes de desaparecer en una nubecilla de humo.

-Ka-hip-ka-hip-ship… sen-hip-seip…

Golpe en el estómago y soltó una bocanada de humo.

Solo faltaba solucionar el problemita de las babosas, pero ¿cómo? se separaron para discutir los tres hombres.

-Yo digo que… em…ahhhh… ehhh

-No hace falta que pienses Naruto.

Movió la mano para disipar el humo que aun salía de la boca del otro.

-Tsk. Debería…

Plop!

-Llévatelo Naruto al parecer ya hizo efecto el veneno… Idiota.

-Si… debería ordeñar a sus serpientes.

Solo quedó él mirando a su alumna preocupado, el color morado verdoso que estaba tomando no debía de ser sano.

-Hum, ya se.

Se fue dejando una caja con cepillos de diente pasta y enjuague bucal en las manos de la estudiante. Sacó como de costumbre el librito naranja y la saludo para desaparecer con una sonrisa en el rostro…

.

.

.

Risotadas.

-Sa-sakura-chan tu-tu ganas!

Secándose lagrimillas de los ojos.

-Hmp.

Media sonrisa.

-Bien hemos terminado aquí, me voy.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde teme?

-A pedirle el icha icha a Kakashi.

Sonrisa de medio lado, vista clavada en cierta melena rosa.

Ojos abiertos del tamaño de un melón.

Hiper-mega-archi-super-sonrojo.

-yo-yo etto… te acompaño Sasuke-kun.

-Hmp. Nos vemos dobe… o a lo mejor no.

.

.

.

* * *

Ah que tontería, diganme si les gusta si?, me he esforzado mucho para traerles esto jaja

Fue inutil no querer darle un final sasusaku, siempre sale.

Reviews?

A quien sea muy amable y deje un comentario voy a enviarle un Sasuke cubierto de Chocolate (baaaaabaaaaaassssss)

Nos Leemos sayo^^


	4. Noventa y cinco

Disclaimer applied.

(Si ya se, el titulo es un asco. Soy bastante mala para titular un escrito O.o)

* * *

Noventa y cinco.

.

.

.

Siente que hasta los cabellos le tiemblan de repulsión y regocijo. Dobla las manos formando garras con sus uñas pulcras y cuidadas, en un estremecimiento feroz las clava.

Da pequeños quejidos de angustia y con fuerza le empuja, sin proponérselo.

Cierra fuertemente los ojos, aprieta los labios. No quiere hablar y mientras la situación se dilata.

.

.

.

-Tengo 18; es mi mellizo; no, ya se que no… ¿alguna otra pregunta?

-Uh… ¿qué talle de sostén usas?

La tiró del brazo y la sacó de allí.

Caminaron dos cuadras y se detuvieron a comprar, un helado de cereza. Le fastidiaba sobre manera. El perrito faldero. Lo odiaba, como solo se puede odiar a los hermanos. Cada vez que alguien se acercaba -y no es que ocurriera muy seguido- los espantaba con una mirada rabiosa y un gruñido… un perrito faldero.

Lo miró tomar otra vez el rumbo hacia su hogar, sin decir como siempre una sola palabra, como la irritaba esa actitud, era un abusivo. Se frotó la marca que la mano masculina había tatuado en su frágil muñeca.

Le alcanzó y se posó a su lado, comía el helado con mucha parsimonia, sabía que eso le desagradaba, le causaba cierto asco.

-Iba a decírselo ¿sabes?

-Si… lo se.

-Y me sacaste de allí.

-Si.

Apretó el puño libre y contó por lo bajo, ya estaba su limite tan claro, tan cerca… quizá en la próxima frase. Miró que se hallaban a cuatro casas de la propia.

Se detuvo.

-No lo entiendo.

Se detuvo él también.

-…

-Soy una chica… necesito de un chico.

Solo la miró, y lo dijo todo.

"_Nuestros padres quieren que te cuide._

_Aun eres muy pequeña._

_Quería aprovecharse de ti._

_Eres __**mi**__ hermana._

…

_No quieras saber mas." _-Lo se.

Arrugó la nariz y le vio con furia cuando esa voz tan monótona atravesó sus oídos.

Se preparó para darle un puñetazo. Él para recibirlo. Porque así era siempre.

…

Sintió el golpe, el frío, el helado escurrirse por su nariz, labios, barbilla, cuello y descansar en la inmaculada camisa colegial. Una gran mancha rosada.

Corrió fúrica hacia su casa. Entró sin decir nada, sus padres nunca estaban. Se tiró en el sillón enorme de la sala. Pasaron ocho minutos exactos para que otro peso se posara a su lado. No giró su cabeza, se quedó de brazos cruzados mirando hacia el frente.

De reojo vio que él se quitaba la camisa y esa calma indiferente y polar permanecía en su sitio.

La dejó tirada en el suelo, donde se hallaban sus bolsos colegiales.

-Noventa y cinco.

Le vio entre ofendida y curiosa, él jamás comenzaba una plática, por lo demás esta no tenía sentido alguno.

Sus ojos negros viajaron como si de casualidad se tratase hacia su busto. Ella sintió encoger cada músculo.

-¿Eh?

Se negaba a seguir el razonamiento de su hermano. Le miró perpleja por varios segundos. Él estrechó la mirada.

-Usas talle noventa Y cinco.

Abrió la boca sin conseguir que nada saliera de ella. Después de lo que a si misma le pareció la eternidad balbució sin aire.

-P-pero… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Era el turno de su hermano de verse ofendido, cuestionado en su sagacidad, su innato talento para atar cabos, su perspicacia casi tangible.

Ella se repitió mil veces que le odiaba, que le aborrecía, le despreciaba por el ridículo que hacia ella en ese momento.

-No soy idiota.

Y eso ella lo sabía con creces. Le apuñaló con la mirada, por una vez quería una respuesta honesta, simple y directa.

Respuesta que nunca obtuvo, solo un simple cosquilleó de dedos fríos en contraste con su piel cálida, dedos que desabotonaban su propia inmaculada camisa colegial.

No supo como reaccionar, tenía en mente una magnifica cachetada que resonara en su amplia casa, botarlo fuera del sillón, correr y encerrarse en su habitación como por siempre, gritar y decirle improperios como desquiciada. En cambio sollozó despacito ¿Por qué?

Él llegó hasta el último botón y le miró fijamente.

-No necesitas de nadie más.

Y pegó su pecho desnudo al abdomen de ella cuando sus labios sorbían la terneza de la piel de su cuello.

Su mente se nubló en una vorágine de confusión y frases incoherentes. Para el momento en que volvió al tiempo real. Su hermano los había prácticamente desnudado a ambos.

…

Sentía que hasta los cabellos le temblaban de repulsión y regocijo, no contaba con que tan extraña emoción le doblegara así. Doblaba las manos formando garras con sus uñas pulcras y cuidadas, en un estremecimiento feroz las clavaba.

Daba pequeños quejidos de angustia y con fuerza le empujaba, sin proponérselo, porque no quería alejarlo y eso le hacía sentirse mal.

Cerraba fuertemente los ojos, apretaba los labios. No quería hablar y mientras la situación se dilataba. Debía acabar con ello.

-Ya, Sasuke… basta.

Se dio cuenta que susurraba para que él se alejara, para que él lo hiciera, porque la verdad es que no le empujaba si no que le atraía hacia si y clavaba sus uñas con los dedos inertes doblados como para mantener a su presa y el temblor de su cuerpo era la más pura anticipación, comprobó con horror.

Él solo le mantenía en un abrazo mudo y también temblaba. Se dirigió a ella con una mirada promiscua. Pudo ver toda clase de sentimientos en su rostro, un claro reflejo del propio. Miedo, dudas, horror, repulsión, ternura, odio, ansiedad, deseo. No sabían que era lo que hacían y no la soltó, en cambio le dijo:

-Por favor, Sakura…-tragó pesado y dejó que las lágrimas surcaran su rostro-te quiero.

.

.

.

Lo odiaba. Era su hermano. Se odiaba. Era su hermano. Le amaba como solo puede amarse a un hermano y lo descubrió al desear que él dejara de llorar.

Le miró diciéndoselo todo.

"_Quiero cuidarte, no llores._

… _Porque eres mi hermano, por eso._

_Vamos hazlo, no tengas miedo._

… _Yo también te quiero."_

.

.

.

Él la convirtió en mujer en el sillón de la sala de su casa, la de ambos. Sabía que ella le odiaba, lo sabía de sobra, y sabía que ella odiaba verle llorar.

-Hmp.

Sonrió de lado al ver la mancha rosa de su camisa, la cual metía a la lavadora y observó con satisfacción la telilla que ponía la marca y número de talle del sostén de su hermana. Siempre le tocaba hacer aquella tarea.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, supongo que es mi forma de ver el incesto sasusaku :O

reviews?

nos leemos sayo^^

**La del busto de Sakura es la medida en centimetros, y como encada pais es diferente no se cuanto será en los otros (copa 38b?) Seguro que las argentinas me entienden ja!**


	5. Juego de niños

Disclaimer applied.

Tararaaannn! Espero que les guste, este pequeñísimo Fic...

About: "Equipo siete."

* * *

JUEGO DE NIÑOS.

.

.

.

_By ShadeHana._

.

.

.

Kakashi los citó a los tres en el puente, los citó a las diez de la mañana pero llegó al mediodía. No les dijo que era una misión, porque no lo era e impaciente el equipo siete esperaba la venida de su sensei. Naruto estaba nervioso y hambriento, Sakura estaba nerviosa pero había desayunado muy bien, la experiencia enseña, Sasuke solo permanecía callado y distanciado.

Kakashi llegó con su usual sonrisa despreocupada. Naruto gritó, Sakura gritó, Sasuke gruñó. El sensei comenzó con su explicación.

-¿Un entrenamiento de supervivencia?

-Sip.

-Pero Kakashi sensei, ¿para que queremos un entrenamiento de supervivencia?, ¡ya hemos realizado tantos!

-Hum, últimamente he visto que lo necesitan.

-¿Qué?-aulló Naruto.

-Eso… no se preocupen esto es pan comido… para ninjas de su altura.

-¿De que se trata?-preguntó Sasuke viendo algo más en todo aquello.

-Una búsqueda del tesoro.

.

.

.

Así se hallaban con un papel en la mano y un Hatake desaparecido. Cada uno abrió y leyó el suyo. No podían compartir lo que decía, era una prueba.

"_El lugar más deshabitado de Konoha." _Rezaba el de Naruto. Bien eso en la mente rubicunda estaba algo difícil. Pensó en el Ichiraku, a esa hora no debía estar deshabitado y sus tripas gruñeron. Camino en círculos pensando, no podía pedir ayuda, se detuvo y tiró de sus cabellos. ¡Y es que era tan dificultoso!

Se sentó en la gramilla lejos del puente y achinó los ojos, esa era una prueba intelectual… ¿Qué tesoro podía hallarse en un territorio deshabitado? Se preguntó.

Deshabitado.

Deshabitado.

Deshabitado.

Jum, territorio deshabitado.

Bingo, con una amplia sonrisa que opacaba la luminosidad del día, se puso en marcha…

Nunca había estado allí y no le parecía bien entrar, era un recinto sagrado, toda la extensión de los territorios Uchiha, se detuvo mirando fijamente los pai-pai que adornaban majestuosamente las puertas de entrada. Probablemente Sasuke le cortaría las piernas. Todo culpa de Kakashi. Con un kunai apretado entre sus dedos índice y mayor dio pasitos cortos… ¡vamos! ¿Quién sabe lo que podía encontrar?

Conforme caminaba sentía el frío en su piel y los susurros de la brisa, la calle principal estaba llena de hojas secas y baldosas quebradas. No era su imaginación. La soledad caminaba a pasos gigantes detrás de él.

Y el sol seguía calentando allá arriba y el día de primavera se apreciaba perfecto.

Si había algún tesoro en aquel lugar era probable que estuviera en la casa que había pertenecido a la familia principal. Hizo de tripas corazón y con un suspiro entrecortado corrió el tatami derruido y entró. No era bonito estar allí.

No sabía porque los ojos le escocían, puso los brazos en su nuca y con pose despreocupada camino descalzo marcando huellas en el piso polvoriento. Dio varias vueltas en el lugar, sin tocar nada, no le parecía bien; en lo que pensó se le acababa el tiempo, vio al final del pasillo un verdadero tesoro pendiendo de la pared. Corrió al punto de encuentro con los demás. No le molestaba dejar atrás todo aquel dolor y lágrimas.

Algunas gotitas quedaron en los pisos de la mansión, marcadas.

"_El lugar más liado* de Konoha." _Ponía el papelito de Sakura. Kakashi debía haberse esforzado más. No dudó si quiera tres segundos, el nombre se formó en su mente al instante. El cuarto de Naruto.

Podría haber imaginado otros lugares, por ejemplo el despacho del Hokage que siempre parecía que un huracán habitaba allí, o el refugio de civiles, en el caso de que ella fuera extranjera. Ninguno de ellos le hacia justicia al chiquero de Naruto Uzumaki. Camino pensando en como le iría a los otros.

La puerta estaba cerrada bajo llave, no le llevó mucho abrirla, un par de sellos por aquí…

El olor a encierro la hizo pensarlo dos veces, con una profunda inhalación y más coraje del realmente necesario se adentro en la oscuridad de la habitación, ella era una kunoichi, entonces ¿a que le temía? Sacudió la cabeza y con una risilla prendió la luz, habría deseado no hacerlo… sabía ella que algo así se encontraría.

Era el caos, el universo profundo y embrollado. Aquí empezaba el dilema, debía poner a prueba sus capacidades. Una aguja en un pajar. ¿Qué podía haber allí considerado un tesoro? Suspiró y se sentó en algún lugar visible a pensar… si se encontraba en la casa de Naruto, debía ser un tesoro para Naruto. Vaya problema.

Sus ojos escanearon todo el habitáculo con deliberada lentitud. Se posaron sobre la mesa donde un ramen instantáneo parecía llevar la corona y como si mil luces destellaran llamándola. Su mente hizo las conexiones y sus manos ya alzaban el bol mientras una sonrisa se extendía fugaz en su cara.

Iba de salida cuando volvió a ver el reloj, aun le sobraba tiempo o eso parecía porque el brillo del sol y la fina capa de polvo no le dejaban ver bien las manecillas. Tomó mucho aire, más que cuando entró y sopesando pros y contra cerró detrás de ella la puerta una vez más. Tronó sus nudillos, no moriría -creía y esperaba fervientemente- por ordenar el cuarto.

Comenzó por lavar trastes y no lo dejó hasta que vio como relucía su rosado cabello en el suelo de madera lustrosa. Que satisfactorio fue ver que aun tenía diez minutos para llegar al punto de encuentro. Por último lavó sus manos, inspiró profundo el aroma a limpio y dejó el lugar, con el pote de ramen entre sus brazos.

"_El lugar más dulce de Konoha." _Decía el de Sasuke. Kakashi quería joderlo, bien conocido era de todos que Sasuke detestaba todo lo que tuviera un dejo de empalagoso y delicado. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos junto con el papel. Pensó en la ubicación exacta del todas las dulcerías y salas de te en Konoha. Las descartó en seguida, ¿qué podía haber en ellas que se considerara como un tesoro para el equipo siete? Porque estaba más que seguro que esta era otra de las pruebas con alto contenido moral del sensei.

Si no se trataba de comestibles, debía tratarse entonces de algo más abstracto, pensó en algún lugar afable… su equipo no se caracterizaba por ser blandengue, aunque Naruto fuera un idiota, Kakashi un despreocupado pervertido y Sakura… bueno, ella era la excepción a casi todas las reglas que conocía.

Comenzó a caminar en línea recta no sabía muy bien a donde iba. Posiblemente Sakura ya hubiera terminado y los esperara en el punto de encuentro y Naruto ya hubiera insultado y creado clones a lo tonto para encontrar el lugar. Cada cual poniendo a prueba sus habilidades. Recordó el examen chunin. El Dobe les confió que no había escrito ni siquiera una de las preguntas, aun así a fuerza de cabezonería y voluntad salió adelante y llegó a las finales. Sakura resolvió cada uno de los ejercicios creados por el especialista torturador Ibiki, su inteligencia iba muy por delante de su fuerza física, a base de memoria y más voluntad logró acompañarlos. ¿Y él? Su poder deductivo, su línea de sangre, su perspicacia.

Y aun así todavía no podía encontrar el estúpido lugar dulce. Se detuvo y con un rápido vistazo a los alrededores se encontró en el parque central de Konoha. Estrechó la mirada y siguió caminando en línea recta con un solo objetivo en frente.

Inspiró y no le gustó, la sombra era lo mejor de todo porque el sol casi estaba en su cénit. No era algo comestible ni tampoco algo abstracto. Todo ese tiempo se había tratado del aroma, del dulce aroma de los cerezos. Bueno, Kakashi era inteligente, pero él inconscientemente había ganado en aquella batalla. Sonrió de lado. Acumuló chakra en los pies y de un salto cortó una ramilla rebosante de flores.

¿Qué tenía que ver una Sakura con el equipo siete?

Una suave brisa pasó y el murmullo de los pétalos le hizo acordarse de la voz de su compañera. _Sasuke-kun. _Cuando el aroma se acentuó volvió los pies y desanduvo el camino.

. . .

Fu un momento gracioso para Sakura, un momento de miedo para Naruto y un momento en que sentía que hacía el ridículo para Sasuke, en cuanto los tres se encontraron en el lugar acordado. Kakashi ya los esperaba allí tendido bajo una colosal sombra, leyendo.

-¿Y bien?... ¿Cómo les ha ido?

Ninguno supo que decir.

-Este es el tesoro de Naruto- dijo Sakura y le entregó el bol de ramen.

Naruto asintió efusivo y lo tomó.

-Muy bien Sakura.

-Este es el tesoro del Teme- dijo Naruto.

Le entregó con renuencia el cuadro donde posaba la principal familia Uchiha a Sasuke y con las manos en su nuca dejó el lugar. Hubiera querido tener un pañuelo, cuando vio un matiz de tristeza y el apretarse de los puños de su amigo. Si, su amigo. No esperó por la moraleja y se fue, no había nada que pudiera decirle Kakashi que no supiera ya.

Sasuke le extendió el ramito de flores a Sakura. Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara.

-¿Y…?

-Tsk, este es el tesoro del equipo- dijo para irse caminando despacio.

Sakura olisqueó las flores y después de dedicarle un saludo a su sensei trotó hasta llegar con Sasuke con un tenue sonrojo.

-Sasuke-kun- murmuró.

No, incluso era más bonita que la voz de las flores.

* * *

*Liado: en el sentido de desordenado, como decimos por aquí, "es un lío", o bien, en el sentido de algo complicado con ataduras. Sakura lo toma en ambos sentidos, un lugar desastroso, desordenado o difícil de encontrar.

Algo ligerito, ¿quién no ha jugado a la búsqueda del tesoro? incluso el equipo siete.

Reviews?

Nos leemos sayo^^


	6. Le gusta

disclaimer Applied.

Espero les guste...

* * *

A él no le molesta sentarse a su lado. Siempre es lo mismo. Se detiene en la parada del bus que lo lleva al colegio, espera por cinco minutos y ve asomarse por la esquina el vehículo. Siempre.

Las niñas se pasean por el angosto pasillo y más de una vez a sentido manos cerca de sus bolsillos, de haber sido los chicos probablemente habrían querido su billetera. Pero no.

Y busca el penúltimo asiento donde ella se sienta al lado de la ventanilla y mira hacia afuera acomodando cada treinta segundos los lentes en su lugar.

-Ohayo- pronuncia bajito.

-Hn- contesta él.

Le da pereza hablar tan temprano, además que siempre tiene la voz ronca. Siempre.

Ella le sonríe y casi no lo hace. Y se siente bien, porque esa es toda su relación. Ella no pide más –no tiene porque hacerlo- y a él eso le agrada. Es el balance perfecto.

El bus frena bruscamente en alguna esquina –siempre lo hace- porque el chofer es un animal y él gruñe. Ella suspira porque sus lentes han bajado hasta la punta de su nariz. Él no evita mirarla, es más, lo hace a consciencia, porque le gusta su nariz.

Faltan al menos cinco cuadras para llegar al colegio, comienza a ponerse nervioso y las manos le sudan.

-Sasuke-kun- le dice ella –estás algo rojo.

Es que no puede evitarlo tampoco, ha recordado el sueño de la noche anterior y el ácido gástrico viaja por su esófago. En el sueño él le decía –Me gustan tus piernas.

Y se sonroja aun más, sobretodo cuando ella dice: -¿Qué?

Se da cuenta de que ha hablado en voz alta, todos se han dado cuenta. Piensa rápido y no le cuesta nada hacerlo, tampoco le cuesta llevar a cabo su resolución.

Le sostiene con ambas manos –un poco sudadas- el rostro enrojecido, ve caer las gafas en el regazo de ella, aprecia la escocesa falda colegial que se ha corrido. Sonríe.

-Si, me gustan- dice y la voz le sale ronca.

Y la besa.

Suavemente, lentamente, arduamente. Y no quiere abrir los ojos. Se imagina soñando –al menos una parte de su cerebro lo hace- con sus piernas. Y el beso se prolonga durante cinco cuadras.

Ella, como siempre, se levanta primero al llegar y sale. Él, como siempre, desde su asiento admira el bamboleo del uniforme escolar. Piensa en repetir todos los días, lo acontecido. Piensa en que no hay nada mejor que su rutina. Sonríe de lado y la sigue.

También le gusta su cintura, pero esa es otra historia.

* * *

Se que no es So... Join the club (gracias por cierto), pero espero lo hayan disfrutado a este cortito.

Estoy escribiendo el capítulo n° 2 del otro Fic, pero recién empiezo, así que no se cuando va a estar la actualización

Se que es mucho pedir, sin embargo... _Reviews?_

Nos leemos sayo^^


End file.
